Abducted
by shawzielass94
Summary: He'd done it, he'd lost it, rather than listening to everyone else on what he should do, he'd gone and done the opposite. To save him, Gerry gives him an ultimatum, by giving him this he has to accept the past, something of which he doesn't like to remember or bring up. Problem is the assignment will either make or break, or more specifically which one will better him?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

_They were happening again, the nightmares. At first they were always of the woman, she was beautiful with chocolate almost raven coloured hair and always had a soft smile. A mother's smile, she'd walk from the window to him alternating between humming and singing a sort of lullaby to him. And then it happens, the attack. She pushes him under the bed, only a piece of lace bedding separating him from her. A strange smoke cloud appears from under the door of the unfamiliar room, she grabs at her throat as she starts to gasp for a breath, staring straight at him, calling his name. _

_But instead of a masked man walking into the room, the woman's face changes; it becomes disfigured, morphing into the more familiar face of his mother, Marah. This is where the nightmare becomes worse, like the attack at his home is happening all over again and yet he still can't save her. She lies there on the floor, broken pieces of glass and clumps of soil surrounding her like a halo, motionless. Her face, gentle and peaceful looking stared back at him, if he hadn't known any better he'd say that she was sleeping but she wasn't, she was dead. Her slightly sun kissed skin glared back at him imprinting into his mind the last expression he saw on her face before it transformed again, this time taken on a longer face, wider jaw and sharp features of a man, a hint of stubble peppered his lower cheeks, chin and jaw line. He too lay like his mother, motionless with that same peaceful look on his face. But no, this man had been shot right before his eyes, this man had pleaded for him to run, to get as far away from the house as he could. This man was his father, the very man who had taught him everything from riding a bike to boxing._

_ So he just stood there like always, staring down at the bodies of his dead parents, wishing that he could move, move so that he could save their bodies from the bomb that was hidden in the oven, but he couldn't. Instead he stood there, trapped in a invisible box with invisible restraints that kept tightening their grip on their appointed part of his body, he couldn't feel the pain they inflicted into his skin, just the pain in his chest and the thought of never seeing his parents faces again, or the thought that he couldn't give them a proper burial because there was nothing but ash left of them. So he just stood, bound and trapped as he watched a young man of seventeen, possibly eighteen, with raven coloured hair and deeply sun kissed skin beat the hell out of a the man that lay on the floor before him, curled up in a fetal position trying to protect himself from each blow of the wrought iron fire poker that the kid used as a weapon against him. For a moment he just watched the kid with a sense of admiration before looking down at the man as he motioned up to the boy to stop, the admiration moved to rage which swept across body like wildfire, licking at his skin as his blood began to boil, that bastard deserved every hit he got. And suddenly, as if someone had taken the event off of mute, the kid's words shrilled into his ears._

_"WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!"The kid screamed._

_"Nathan, stop." His rage exploded as the bastard began to talk._

_"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS-"_

_"Nathan, stop, stop. I'll tell you what you need to know, but I'm not dying here. There's a bomb in the oven."_

_"What?!" It was only then did he realise that the girl was there, her gasp of disbelief made him aware of her presence. He watched the kid and the girl run to the oven but then he moved his eyes back to the man on the floor, his face scrunching up in pain as he tried to manoeuvre himself up onto his feet with no avail. And just as the timer on the bomb descending slowly to zero the room began to fade, engulfed by darkness, like someone was turning down the lights gradually and slowly. The words of the man echoing inside his head;_

_"Nathan stop…I'll tell you… But I'm not dying here…Nathan."_

_And now he was alone, alone in this darkness with no way out._

_"Nathan." A new voice boomed and his eyes searched for who it belonged to but he couldn't see anything, his feet moved of their own accord, running to where he thought the voice had came from to only hit a wall._

_"HEADS UP, COME ON..." Spinning around he ran in the direction the voice came from, his eyes kept searching, only to hit another wall. "Bullshit?" The voice taunted him as he backed up this way and that way. "I'll tell you what's bullshit. Bullshits getting soo drunk that you can't defend yourself. You can't watch your back…" Looking in every direction he tried to search for him but it was just too dark. Grabbing his head he yells but the words kept coming. "You wanna hurt me Nathan? Don't get mad get even, don't lose control… Think about it, clear your head now. Focus...Use your head Nathan, THINK!..." _

**_"Stop."_**_ He pleaded. _

_"What's the matter? Come on. Use your anger. Think about it, keep control." The voice, his fathers, kept ordering him not to lose control but each word come at him from everywhere, his head snapping in every direction trying to get a glimpse of his father. But he couldn't find._

**_"STOP IT!"_**

* * *

So far the house was quiet, both occupants in their beds sound asleep. The occupant of one room however was peacefully oblivious to the other occupant at the other side of the house. The body, sweat misted over his skin shined in the moonlight from the window above his head, writhed all over the bed, his sweaty forehead crinkling up as his head snapped from side to side. His body straining against invisible bonds that had tied him to the bed, the muscles in his arms and legs tensing and flexing as he tried his best to manoeuvre himself off of the bed. A flash off white escapes the darkness as he lets out a snarl, gritting and grinding his teeth before letting out a strangled wail. In all fairness, it looked he was being tortured by invisible hands. His neck arched, his head pressing hard into the pillow. "Stop." He bit out, his teeth grinding again. He cursed and gripped at the bed sheets as his chest heaved with frantic breathes, the sweat that had began as a mist on his forehead had now formed into droplets and slid down his temples, staining his white pillow cases with gray circles. His temperature rose and in his quest to escape the bonds that held him hostage, his blanket lost its fight in sheltering him. It slid to the floor bunching up into a heap at the bottom off his bed, his body sensing the change began to move with new favour, the occasional popping of his bones echoed around his room as he fought, straining and tightening his muscles. But for a split second his body stilled and all was silent, it seemed that whatever had plagued his dreams had let up and had finally left his mind at ease. He was soo still that it would've scared anyone watching him as his upper body shot up like a bullet, his eyes were wide with terror as his mouth released another cry;

"**_STOP IT!_**"

His eyes normally closed off and masked without emotion, were still clouded with the remnants of sleep but they portrayed his emotions. The nightmares had left him dishevelled and his control had frayed, leaving him open and vulnerable, meaning anyone who was up for kicking him while he was down had their chance. His head searched the room for any intruders and he listened with strained ears for any movement from Gerry's side of the house, he didn't need her on his case.

He hated it, hated be left physically, mentally and emotionally vulnerable. He hadn't come all this way, progressed to this level to be knocked back down at the hands of the nightmares that plagued his mind during his sleep. It left him fatigued the next morning, restless, snappy and irritated, leaving him off his game. Sighing, his body relaxed as he exhaled a breath, exhaling his struggles and the remainders of the nightmares with it. There was no way he could succumb back to sleep now, his mind was working overtime and his body had been wound so tight that it would take hours for him to calm himself down enough for sleep. Shuffling forward to drop his legs over the bottom of his bed, he slumped over himself and leant his elbows against his legs, resting his head in his hands. Massaging at his temples hoping to ease the headache before it bit him in the ass he took another deep breath and sighed before running a hand through his sweat stricken hair, resting it at the base of his neck he tilted his head from left to right, popping and cracking the bones in hopes to release some of the tension that resided there. Peaking over his left shoulder to his digital clock he saw that it was only two thirty in the morning, grumbling slightly to himself as his brain registered it. Twisting his head back round he closes his eyes, which were already protesting against the lack of sleep, before giving another grumble and pulling himself upright to his feet. Sighing and opening his eyes back up he made his way to the bathroom, stripping off his sweat ridden v-neck in the process. Flicking the light switch he cringed as the harshness of the light and the white coloured walls further helped the protest with his eyes. Squinting and as if treading on eggshells he sluggishly made his way to the sink, twisting the handle of the cold tap so that the water came out in whoosh.

"Yet another brutal night." He murmured before cupping his hands under the cascade of bitter cold water and bending his head down before up thrusting the water to splash against his face. The cold temperate gave the much needed shock to his system, jerking his mind and body to fully awake, scrubbing his hands over his face, he washed away the remnants of sleep from his eyes before looking up into the mirror, his hands moving to hold onto the edges of the sink, his arms held his weight up as he leant against it. He stared at his face taking in and comparing his image to that of his younger self he'd seen only a few minutes ago. Although it still held his immature youthfulness, his cheeks had became more sharper, he'd lost his teenage stubble which had made way for his man stubble making look older, his body may have been ripe when he was in high school but now the weight he had put on in muscles, which he had pumped up through boxing, wrestling, sparring and martial arts, had now gone through vigorous workouts as he had pushed himself to the limits to make sure he was in prime condition, that he was the perfect material for the CIA. This had aged him, made him look not just older but more masculine, and made him seem more powerful in a way, that whenever someone was in his presence they would feel intimidated. He now held a sense of power, this power and overcome his former self, he was sick of being the one that was intimidated, weak and vulnerable. Everything he had done and everything that had happened had made him what he was today, an unstoppable force. But even he couldn't escape the clutches of his past. His eyes held the most change; they were once full of mischief and had glinted at the idea of doing something he shouldn't, they had brightened whenever his family bonded over meal times but now they were just empty shells. Everything that had happened in the past three years; death of his birth mother, deaths of his adoptive parents Marah and Kevin, the CIA, Nikola Kozlow, Karen, had changed him significantly, the latter of which had only just happened.

After he and Karen had finished their last year of high school they went to the same college but to study separate courses, his favouring more with the needs of the CIA; International relations, Law, Political sciences and History where as she had studied Art, Dance and Cheerleading, she couldn't understand why he had taken on so much and not have gone for something he was good at, something that could lead him into a profession, they'd argued day and night over this, had spent many days in silence with each other before he finally cracked; he'd wanted her to support him in his decisions, if he wanted to become a CIA Agent then he would. He explained everything he'd needed to achieve this; she had retaliated with Martin, Marah and Kevin. That he would end up like them either a shadow of himself or dead. But she couldn't support him and if it called for it she wouldn't follow if he was relocated or had to travel. In the end that's what happened, he relocated and she didn't follow. Needless to say that was a serious blow to his system, she was what kept him grounded, she pulled him back into the light and out of the darkness, and she kept the dreams away.

This was his minds way of saying that he was alone, that he'd been alone for seven months and that he'd continue to be this way. He'd blamed it on when he moved in with Gerry, straight after the Kozlow incident was when a lot of things began rub off on him, such as his decision to join the CIA. Whilst he picked the courses that were available at his college for the likes of what the CIA looked for Gerry provided him private classes on all the other studies that were needed not to mention a few tips and pointers on other areas. Either way he'd gotten recruited and Gerry had helped a lot, stepping in as a friend rather than a mother; she accepted his route of course to get recruited into the CIA. Because as she had ruefully said; "Once you're in the game there's no way of getting out of it." A part of her however saw it as his way of trying to get closer to Marah and Kevin and understanding the why's and how's they faced when taking on the roles as his parents but she also saw it as a rebellion against his biological father Martin. Who had wanted Nathan to pursue in something he enjoyed, becoming a professional in a sport or something along those lines because Martin didn't want Nathan to have the life that he had. To lose and wife and a son, but who was she to tell him now, after all she was just his shrink.

Blinking himself back to reality he turned the cold water off and leaned over to turn the shower on, leaving the dial on a temperature that was warm with a hint of cold to it, he figured that a shower would refresh him enough to carry on through today's events which he wasn't looking forward to but also to wash away the nightmares, the fears and the past enough so he could be at the top of his game. Stripping away the rest of his sweat ridded clothing he stepped under the stream of water, hoping it would do him some justice.


	2. Story Update

Alrighty Folks,

Sorry for the long wait, I'll be trying to so out my fics sometime within the next 24 hours; doing spelling and grammar checks, making sure that the story flows and so on, this includes _Not So Alone After All_, _Show Me Your Teeth_, _Whispers On The Wind_, **A Winter's Frost** and the newest addition Abducted. I'm trying to edit all my Teen Wolf fics, get them up to date in preparations for season 3B. My power ranger is slowly in the makings just as is Abduction which is a follow on from Taylor Lautner's Abduction. I'm also considering a Twilight fic happening soon but hopefully I know for sure after Christmas, The New Year at the latest. So until then keep a look outs, enjoy the holidays and best wishes for the Christmas and New Year!

Loves and Hugs!

Holly :)


End file.
